


before you exit - clouds

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: ..but I'm not held responsible for any stray tears, .01 of Angst like you won't even feel it., :), Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "one day we'll meet in the clouds".





	before you exit - clouds

looking at him frozen like he’d never been, violent shivers wreck through mark’s thin, pale body for the nth time. time seems completely and utterly nonexistent, nothing but a figment of his imagination (just like how the boy seems to run around in his mind, leaving him so, so alone).

  
_time tried to stop one_  
_cold cold night in june._

  
he doesn’t know how long he’s been at it – 11 months, 3 weeks, 1 day, 3 hours, 53 minutes and 20 seconds – but his heart squeezes violently nonetheless.

  
the lifeless body of the only one who mattered, the only person that matters at all lies motionless in his blurry, monotonous vision. mark almost wanted to cry if he had anymore tears left.

  
_somehow i knew you kept on dancing through_  
_and you jumped on a flight_  
_in the darkest of blues._

  
he hears the laughter, the crying, the loud cheering, the happiness of the only boy he’d ever given his abundance of limited love, everyday with every second of his existence. the only man that had offered mark his heart before mark could even offer his.

  
_took a trip to paradise_  
_through the stars and back over the moon_  
_oh, tell me it's true._

  
a heartbeat couldn’t go by without remembrance, without dry tears crashing through – leaving him to heave and roughly breathe, as if air didn’t even exist. but it did not, not anymore, not after mark stopped breathing the same air as him.

  
_please just tell me you're alright_  
_are you way up in the sky?_

  
8 days to a whole year, 357 days after he’d last seen his own haven and mark was still smitten, love stricken like he never stopped.

  
_laughing, smiling, looking down saying_  
_"one day we'll meet in the clouds"._

  
he misses jackson.

  
closed eyes, pointed nose, contoured features, sharp jawline, pale lips, his other half. tubes invading his weak body, it was still undeniably his one and only. mark could paint the beautiful features within a single second, so etched in his memory, so permanent.

  
“i love you”, mark would utter through the window as if the sickly figure would miraculously rise up and blush, repeating the words in a way mark could never do.

  
the way he always did.

  
_no one i knew stood half as bright as you_  
_but now you shine on the perfect avenue_.

  
living without his only purpose of surviving was an entirely humorful situation to mark at that point of his life (his entire life).

  
but when mark blows out his last breath softly, he was at peace. jackson still smiles lovingly at him, so endearingly just as he had through all the years, and mark dies a happy boy, regretful for all the times they wasted, but happy regardless.

  
_and the light that you left it helps me  
_to see a way through all the bitterness__

  
for he was returning to where he belonged.  
to jackson, his one and only wang jackson.

  
_a way to who i really want to be_  
_oh, light up the streets_.

  
-

  
_please just tell me you're alright_  
_are you way up in the sky_  
_laughing, smiling, looking down_  
_saying "one day we'll meet in the clouds"_  
_up in the clouds_

 _some nights i still hear your whispers_  
_and your memories they hang like a picture_  
_oh, and you'll always be just like a sister_

 _some nights i still see your smile_  
_your number i wish i could dial_  
_oh, but i can't wait to talk for a while_

 _please just tell me you're alright_  
_are you way up in the sky_  
_laughing, smiling, looking down_  
_i know one day we'll meet in the clouds_  
_up in the clouds._

  
-

  
omake:

  
“you fucking idiot!”, jackson grins tearfully, albeit painful and bittersweet, mark loved every crinkle. every dimple of his cheeks, the corner of his almond eyes, the shape of his pink lips, the way it screams human. so human, completely, wholly human.

  
as mark cradles his body with such adoration, jackson cannot help remembering the broken state he’d left mark, a lonely boy in such a cruel world. mark leaving it was his choice, but jackson was unable to fight the demons in his head pestering that it was his fault, entirely his fault that mark had left it for him.

  
for him.

  
“..stop thinking, jackson. i love you, that’s all that matters. i love y-“, jackson gulps, nodding furiously as droplets of tears trail down his cheeks. softly bringing their foreheads together, their warm breaths mixed together and diffused into the atmosphere.

  
“i love you too, so much, every day, every fibre in my body living for you. i love you”.

  
mark smiles, for the longest time, he was in his ecstasy again.

  
he was back home.

  
and they had all the time in the world.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tracklist:  
> ▽ before you exit ⌲ clouds  
> ▽ sad song ft. elena coats ⌲ we the kings  
> ▽ christopher ⌲ remind you  
> ▽ lauren aquilina ⌲ king  
> ▽ jesse ruben ⌲ this is why i need you  
> ▽ barcelona ⌲ fall in love  
> ▽ lauv ⌲ breathe  
> ▽ thousand foot krutch ⌲ be somebody


End file.
